La Doncella Lobo
by Franela
Summary: Ella quería venganza, y él... él quería lo mismo que quiso su padre en el pasado. A cualquier precio. Historia sacada en un momento de locura, una pareja nada común (o pensada siquiera) ¡qué hacer!


**La Doncella Lobo**_  
Franela_

**...**

_Ella quería venganza, y él... él quería lo mismo que quiso su padre en el pasado. A cualquier precio._

**...**

Mientras tomaban Desembarco del Rey algunos años atrás se encontró con una niña, una cría de once o doce años que decía vivir en el Lecho de Pulgas, y cuya vida creyó salvar antes de que un soldado de los Lannister la capturara. Le dijo a sus hombres que la llevaran al interior del castillo, a sus criadas que le dieran un baño y ropas limpias, y que la pusieran a trabajar en algún lado. Se había olvidado completamente de ella hasta que las cosas se habían calmado un poco cuando, caminando cerca de la cocina, se encontró con una niña de ojos grises como el hielo, cabello rubio lustroso, como si de una Lannister se tratara, pero que tenía su misma forma de andar, apenas levantando los pies del suelo, deslizándose como si levitara. Era silenciosa como una sombra.

Su mente reaccionó y la acorraló contra la muralla, apretando su fino cuello, mientras que ella se aferraba a aquellas manos que la mantenían prisionera. «¿Quién eres?», le preguntó él, pero ella siempre le respondía lo mismo. «Nadie.» Dejó de moverse, y de pronto él sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su abdomen. Aflojó el agarre y se miró la ropa, mientras el rojo escarlata de su tela se empapaba lentamente. Escuchó una risa y ya no tenía a alguien entre sus manos. Se volteó, confundido, viendo un cabello del color del fuego alejarse por el pasillo. No tenía más que una pequeña herida. Si había sido un cuchillo sacado de la cocina, fue uno muy delgado.

Cuando la encontró nuevamente no era rubia ni pelirroja, sino que tenía el cabello corto y negro, y ayudaba a los herreros con los caballos. En una ocasión tuvo que preparar el suyo, y él trató de tomar su muñeca. La chica le miró con esos mismos ojos grises como el invierno, aparentando lucir confundida. Jon lo había llamado, permitiéndole a la chica escabullírsele de entre los dedos nuevamente. Cada vez que la veía tenía un rostro diferente, sin embargo, su forma de caminar era la misma, y cuando podía estar lo suficientemente cerca comprobaba que sus ojos eran los mismos.

Para cuando ya tenía la guerra prácticamente ganada, ocurrieron un par de muertes extrañas en el castillo. Prisioneros eran asesinados en sus celdas. Hubo muchos Lannister entre esos muertos. También lo fueron algunos de los hijos o nietos de Walder Frey. Ilyn Payne fue al que menos se echó de menos, pero sin lugar a dudas llamó la atención de Aegon. No eran más que prisioneros menores, pero se estaba alterando la estabilidad del lugar. Una de las cocineras comentó un día que en Harrenhal ocurrió lo mismo mientras Tywin Lannister estuvo allí, y que ella tuvo suerte de seguir viva; ahora, la muerte volvía a perseguirla.

Era ella, estaba seguro.

Trató de encarcelarla muchas veces, pero sus guardias jamás encontraron a quien él describiera.

En una de las batallas, Jon recibió una herida que derivó en una fiebre. Él fue testigo de su obsesión con aquella muchacha de ojos grises, en especial porque aquella chica fue a visitarlo para tratar su herida con una apariencia muy particular. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos grises brillaban con una particularidad muy hermosa. Era bella, a su manera, pero bella al fin y al cabo, con el cuerpo de una mujer aún por florecer, y aquel efecto que producía al caminar. Jon palideció al verla, y no pudo estar tranquilo mientras ella lo tocaba hasta que se marchó.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó él entonces.

—He visto a un fantasma —replicó él, agitando su cabeza, intentando serenarse—. Debo de estar alucinando, es la fiebre.

Desde entonces siempre la vio con la misma apariencia, pero se encargó de que fuera otra persona quien se encargara de la herida y la fiebre de Jon. Vio que su cabello comenzaba a crecer así como ella, como sus pechos pequeños aumentaban ligeramente de tamaño, como su cuerpo se iba volviendo más deseable, y vio como mataba a un hombre en los establos luego de que intentara aprovecharse de ella, usando una espada delgada como una aguja, delgada como ella.

Supo su identidad cuando muchas damas asistieron a la Corte para que él pudiera buscar esposa, y una doncella de cabello castaño rojizo y unos vívidos ojos azules la llamó Arya. Pocos daban crédito de que la hija menor de Eddard Stark hubiese estado trabajando entre ellos tantos años, incluso que siguiera viva, pero era su hermana quien la reconocía. Comenzó a usar finas sedas y a actuar como una _dama_, pero por las mañanas, cuando pocos estaban despiertos, se perdía en los establos para actuar como antes lo hiciera, cuando no era más que una moza de cuadras, una chica actuando como un chico.

Jon entonces empeoró. Comenzaron sus delirios producto de la fiebre, o eso era lo que decía el maestre. Vio en él la obsesión por la chica, y trató por todos los medios que tenía a su favor para convencerlo de elegir a otra mujer.

—En unos días serás coronado Rey, toda guerra acabó —decía Jon en medio de sus espasmos provocados por la fiebre—. Por favor, no tires todo lo que hemos conseguido, tu padre hundió a su familia por una mujer como ella, una que tenía sangre de lobo. Elige otra. Serás Rey, nadie te negará a su hija. Tienes a la hija de Doran, Arianne, bella como el sol, y unirías a la Corona con Dorne nuevamente. A cientos de princesas en Essos, de las Ciudades libres, de toda variedad. Si quieres a una norteña, elige a su hermana, que tiene toda la belleza de los Tully, y será señora del Nido de Águilas por algunos años más hasta que ese niño sea lo suficientemente hombre, pero no tiene esa sangre de lobo corriendo por sus venas. Te lo suplico, Aegon, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no pierdas tu cabeza por una loba.

Pero Jon no lo entendía. Él la quería a ella, a nadie más que a esa joven que hacía no mucho cumplió su décimo cuarto día de nombre. A aquella que despertaba en él un deseo que ninguna mujer podía apaciguar, uno que poco lo dejaba dormir en las noches. Ni siquiera algunas damas que habían asistido a la Corte lograron distraerlo cuando visitaron sus habitaciones tratando de disuadirlo de su preferencia que ya se había filtrado por cada rincón del castillo en apenas una tarde.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con ella mostrando una amabilidad forzada, cosa que no hacía más que hacerle desearla más. Quería domar a aquella salvaje, hacerla suya hasta la última gota. El compromiso quedo sellado sin siquiera preguntarle a ella. Si Jon no hubiese muerto producto de la fiebre de su herida, seguramente se hubiese muerto al enterarse de que iba a casarse con la loba que él tan poco quería. No la vio hasta unas noches después, donde la chica se escabulló silenciosa dentro de su habitación vistiendo la misma ropa que usara cuando trabajara en las cocina, mostrando ante él unos ojos que destacaban todavía más entre la fealdad de su vestimenta. Le quitó el libro que estaba leyendo a la luz de una vela de las manos y se encargó de apagar aquella fuente de luz, dejándolos en una absoluta oscuridad. Aegon veía poco y nada, sólo lograba darse cuenta de unos cuantos movimientos.

Ella sujetó la mano con la que él tanteaba el aire en busca suya y la depositó en la colcha, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en su muslo, demasiado cerca de su miembro como para que éste no reaccionara cuando recargara el peso de su cuerpo en su extremidad para acercarse a él. Con la mano que antes había detenido su movimiento le apartó el cabello de la oreja para acercársele todavía más, respirándole en el cuello, acariciándole la piel con su aliento, susurrándole un nombre.

Aquello desconcertó a Aegon, pero para cuando se movió ella ya se había alejado, y antes de que intentara prender la vela que ella había apagado ya se encontraba solo en su habitación nuevamente. Los días siguientes, en medio de su confusión y la preparación de la boda, en la ninguno de ellos tenía mucho que ver, ella le miraba insistentemente con sus ojos grises como el hielo, como el invierno, como el Norte, como seguramente eran los de Lyanna Stark. Ella siempre lo miraba, pero jamás le hablaba. Durante las cenas en el gran comedor del Castillo ella tenía un lugar privilegiado a su lado, el lugar de la prometida del recién nombrado Rey, de la futura Reina de los Siete Reinos, no obstante, apenas si contestaba a sus preguntas, y apartaba su mano cuando él trataba de tomarla; si le hacía un cumplido, ella lo agradecía y volvía a lo suyo, con su mente vagando en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de los muros de la Fortaleza Roja de Desembarco del Rey, quizá por Invernalia y su hielo. Lejos de él y de su hambriento deseo.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

No sabía qué hacer con el nombre que ella le susurró esa noche, hasta que ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes. Se metió a cuarto con la ropa fea y apagó la luz de la vela que él sagradamente prendía cada noche antes de dormir para leer un poco. Esta vez, sin embargo, se colocó sobre él como si a un caballo del patio montara, manejándose completamente en la oscuridad; mientras ella volvía a apartar el cabello de su oreja con una mano y la otra bajaba desde su pecho hasta el borde de su pantalón, Aegon se dio la libertad de acariciar sus piernas por sobre la tela del viejo vestido y sujetar su cadera, aspirando su aroma. Volvió a susurrarle el mismo nombre.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? —preguntó él, preso de la excitación de tenerla tan cerca, dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera.

Pero ella no le contestó, sino que sujetó su rostro tan cerca del de ella que casi podía verla, los bellos rasgos que se le desarrollaban cada día, esos labios que quería morder hasta hacer sangrar, y sintió como el peso de ella sobre sí iba disminuyendo. Tarde trató de retomar el agarre de su cadera, porque ella nuevamente se le escabullía por entre los dedos, dejándole el mal sabor en la boca y una erección que bajar. Recordó algo tan obvio que llegó a insultarse por lo estúpido que había sido.

Dos días después, luego de hablar con su consejo, decidió darle a ella lo que tanto quería.

Cersei Lannister había sido tomaba prisionera con la toma de Desembarco del Rey, y permanecía en la más profunda de las celdas desde aquellos días, resguardada por guardias a cada momento del día, olvidada por la mayoría de las personas del Reino, incluso por él. De la mujer más bella de Poniente quedaba nada. Su cabello rubio estaba corto y sucio, su piel estaba demacrada al igual que sus antes bellos ojos verdes, y tenía un estado nervioso, hablando incoherencias y temiendo de los fantasmas del pasado que incluso la habían abandonado. Decidió darle una muerte rápida, la misma que su hijo le diera a Eddard Stark. Arya lo vio todo con sus ojos de hielo a unos cuantos metros. Actuando según las viejas costumbres, las que no eran las suyas, fue él mismo quien blandió la espada. Le dio la venganza que tanto añoraba.

Por la noche ella volvió a visitarlo en su habitación, vistiendo finas sedas esta vez, unas de color blanco y plata, haciéndole recordar la nieve del Norte y el gris de los lobos. Estaba seguro de que no había colores que la hicieran lucir más bella, más deseable, que aquellos. No hubo necesidad de que ella le quitara el libro de las manos, pues él lo había lanzado lejos apenas la divisó y reconoció. Impidió, eso sí, que ella apagara la pequeña llama de la vela.

—Quiero verte —le dijo él.

Ella le miró nuevamente con aquellos ojos grises. Aegon se preguntó si su padre habría sentido lo mismo que él cuando viera a Lyanna Stark por primera vez. «Incluso tenemos casi la misma edad», se dijo mientras veía como ella soltaba aquella fina cadena que mantenía las telas en su lugar. No pudiendo resistir tener las manos quietas, fue él quien apartó las sedas para dejar su piel al descubierto, dejando que éstas se deslizaran hasta besar sus pies, creando un pequeño aura de magnificencia a su alrededor. Su piel tenía marcas, muchas, pero le seguía pareciendo la joven más hermosa que hubiese visto. La atrajo hacia sí y la depositó en la cama, bajo él y su deseo, besando sus labios y tocando su cuerpo hasta arrancarle gemidos.

Esa noche bebió de su piel y de sus pequeños senos, de la dulzura entre sus piernas, y se sintió finalmente satisfecho, en paz consigo mismo. Cuando derramó su semilla en ella, mientras jadeaba exhausto, ella le susurró otro nombre. No le importó. Si ella quería más nombres, más muertes, él se las daría. Mataría a cualquiera por ella, porque no se apartara de su lado. Mientras estuvo despierto la obligó a quedarse a su lado, abrazando su piel desnuda, acariciando su cabello, viendo sus esquivos ojos grises cuyos párpados se negaban a cerrarse; él tampoco quería dormir, porque sabía que ella se escabulliría en cuanto lo hiciera. Cuando el sol lo despertó, se encontró completamente solo.

En el día a día él trataba de complacerla, darle aquellos placeres que sólo una Norteña con sangre de lobo podía podría disfrutar, y por las noches ella lo recompensaba con una visita a su habitación y le susurraba un nombre en el momento de éxtasis, repitiéndolo si él tardaba en cumplirlo. Justo unos días antes de su boda, ella le susurró el nombre más difícil que conocía, más incluso que el de Cersei Lannister: Walder Frey, el Señor del Cruce. Ese viejo longevo era duro como un roble, sus nietos o bisnietos ya tenían edad suficiente para ocupar su lugar, pero él se negaba a dejar su cargo. Su relación con la Casa Frey no era del todo buena, mucho menos cuando prefirió a una Stark de Invernalia por sobre cualquiera de sus hijas, nietas o bisnietas.

Pero aquél era su regalo de bodas, aquel que se la daría por siempre, que le permitiría domarla en todo sentido de la palabra. Tenía que conseguirlo. Sólo tenía que matar a un viejo que nadie quería.

Contrario a lo que pensó, ni siquiera la noticia de la muerte del viejo Walder la hizo sonreír. Era como si la bella dama no supiera sonreír. Mientras más lo pensaba, más estaba seguro de no haberla visto sonreír antes, ni cuando su hermana la reconoció ni cuando decapitó a Cersei. ¿Cómo se sintió Robert Baratheon cuando mató a su padre en el Tridente? ¿Era gloria y honor lo que buscaba? ¿Sólo a su prometida? Ahora más que nunca entendía a su padre, no le importaba sus motivos, sólo que compartían el mismo deseo hacia mujeres similares. Ahora añoraba hacerla sonreír.

Había algo que sabía ella deseaba más que nada, más que todo el oro y las joyas que tenía y que tendría cuando fuera su Reina, más que sus visitas diarias al Bosque de los Dioses e incluso más que su hogar. Partió entonces de cacería, aunque no buscaba matar a su presa. La boda se aplazaba hasta que volviera, pero valdría la pena, definitivamente lo valdría. Cuando encontraron su objetivo, casi una luna llena después, volvieron a Desembarco del Rey, en la madrugada, cuando pocos estaban despiertos. Ella estaba sentada bajo el árbol de arciano, afilando su pequeña y delgada espada, hablándole al aire cuando él se apareció frente suyo. Perdió a dos de sus hombres en el camino, y a otro más cuando trataron de apresar a la bestia, pero bastó con que él le mostrara una prenda de ella para que se serenara. Con esfuerzo lograron meterla a una jaula, y ahora liberó a la loba en el bosque, para que fuera junto a él.

Arya le miró desde su lugar, extrañada de una presencia ajena en un comienzo y luego sorprendida al darse cuenta de que era él, y entonces sonrió, y sus ojos grises brillaron como el sol mientras la bestia se lanzaba sobre ella, y rió como nunca antes la había escuchado reír, como seguramente no lo hacía desde que era una niña, antes de toda la guerra. La loba era de su tamaño, ligeramente más pequeña que él, pero si se erguía en dos patas sobrepasaría a cualquier fácilmente. Luego se acercó a él y lo besó.

Durante la tarde celebraron su matrimonio según las viejas costumbres en el bosque, y más tarde en el Septo de Baelor; esa noche después del banquete el encamamiento se lo saltaron, él quería disfrutar de su mujer a solas, y se negaba a que otros hombres osaran quitar una sola prenda de su cuerpo. Aguardó en la cama y dejó que ella apagara cada una de las velas en la estancia, el cuarto que ahora podrían compartir libremente y a la hora que quisieran. Aprendió también a ver en la oscuridad, y se deleitó con la silueta que se dibujaba con la escasa luz de la luna sobre sus cuerpos.

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado los aullidos de la loba en el Bosque de los Dioses durante toda la noche, y él casi sentía el calor abrazador de los dragones más allá del mar angosto. Esa noche disfrutó de tenerla a su lado durante largas horas, de ver su cuerpo marcado por el pasado junto al suyo hasta el amanecer. La vio dormir por vez primera, y la vio sonreír y la oyó reír por primera vez.

A diferencia de su padre, él sí consiguió a su Doncella Lobo.


End file.
